tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nelthro/The Persistence Canon Information
The Persistence Canon: The Year is late 4E 204 Important Plot Points: *Alduin has been slain by Alyssa Lariat. *Harkon has been slain by the Dragonslayers. *Miraak has been slain by Hermaeus Mora *The Volkihar are led by Arthur Larich. *Tamriel has a fragile peace between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire *Dragons have been divided into two groups, Alduin's remnant and Paarthurnax' followers. Continents: Tamriel *Tamirel is at a fragile peace for the time being Akavir *Many Dragons have returned to Akavir *The Tsaesci have been proven to be two breeds of the same race, Serpentine Tsaesci and Humanoid Tsaesci *The Ka Po'Tun and Tsaesci has a fragile treaty keeping them away from each others *The Red Dragons have been somehow raised from the dead. *The Snow Demons and the Tang Mo has temprarily made peace. *The Ka Po'tun and Tang Mo have made a strong alliance. Pyandonea *Pyandonea is mostly quiet Atmora *Atmora is uninhabitable Thras *The Sloads are restless Lyg *Portals between Lyg and Tamriel has appaeared across Tamriel *The Dreughs and Grabbers are the two Dominant species of Lyg Aldmeris *Aldmeris has been located *The Aldmer remain on Aldmeris Natirth *Natirth has ascended to the surface on the opposite side of the hemishphere from Tamriel. Items: Daedric Artifacts *Dawnbreaker has been claimed by Nathyn Starkun it was then passed to Alyssa Lariat. *The Remains of Azura's Star is in Ilinalta's Deluge in Skyrim (Unclaimed) *The Savior's Hide is still in Hircine's posession (Unclaimed) *Goldbrand is owned by Emperor Titus Mede II *The Ebony Mail is in the posession of the champion of Boethiah (Unclaimed) *The Mace of Molag Bal is located somewhere in Markarth (Unclaimed) *Mehrunes' razor has been claimed by Lilim Andrani *The Black Books have been Gathered by Nargast Kanir *The Oghma Infinium has been claimed by Enkaris Agdras *The Ring of Khajiiti is in the posession of Sheogorath for some reason (Unclaimed) *The Ring of Namira is in the posession of Namira (Unclaimed) *Sanguine's rose is held by Sam Guevenne (Unclaimed) *The Skeleton Key is held by Mercer Frey (Unclaimed) *The Skull of Corruption Has been banished to Oblivion (Unclaimed) *The Spear of Bitter Mercy is held by the Nerevarine somewhere in Akavir (Unclaimed) *Spellbreaker is in the posession of Peryite (Unclaimed) *The Ebony blade is in Whiterun under Dragonsreach (Unclaimed) *Volendrung is in Largashbur (Unclaimed) *The Wabbajack is in the posession of Sheogorath (Unclaimed) *The Monrun Vyth is in the possession of Malithq (Unclaimed) Aedric Artifacts *Auriel's Bow is in the posession of Malithq Other Artifacts *Dragonsbane is located at the top of the Throat of the World. *Three Elder scrolls have been given to Malithq, the Dragon scroll, the Sun scroll and the Blood scroll. Provinces: High Rock: *Shornhelm is the capital of High Rock. *Theodane Lariat is high king of High Rock *The Sucess of the Stormcloak Rebellion has cut High Rock off from the rest of the Empire. *High Rock has been absorbed into the Lariat Empire Orsinium: *Orsinium has been Absorbed into the Lariat Empire. Skyrim: *The Stormcloaks have conquered all of Skyrim. *Skyrim has been absorbed into the Lariat Empire Morrowind: *House Redoran swears fealty to the Lariat Empire *Morrowind is independent *Morrowind is greatly weakened by the Eruption of red mountain and following war with Black Marsh. *Most of Morrowind is destroyed, The Eastern and Western Highlands as well as Dean Seeth and Stonefall are still Hospitable *Morrowind's Eastern Highlands have been absorbed into the Lariat Empire. Hammerfell: *Hammerfell has been absorbed by the Lariat Empire Cyrodiil: *Flavius Mede is Emperor of Tamriel *The Imperial Province is riddled with strife. Summerset Isles: *The Aldmeri dominon rules most of Tamriel Valenwood: *Valenwood has been conquered by the Aldmeri Dominion Elsweyr: *Elsweyr has been conquered by the Aldmeri Dominion Black Marsh: *Black Marsh is independent *An underground facility is trying to revive the Shadowscales. Guilds: Dark Brotherhood: *The Dark Brotherhood has regained it's former glory *Veezara is the Listener *Nazir is a Speaker *Cicero is the Keeper *Lilim Andrani is a Silencer *Astrid and Festus Krex are dead. *Both Falkreath and Dawnstar have sanctuaries. *Veezara, Nazir, Cicero, Lilim, Gabriella, Anbjorn and Babette are the surviving members of the Dark Brotherhood *Kraler Highlander and Ionaya Crosildottir are the Initiates of Lilim in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Thieves Guild: *The thieves guild has regained their footing all across Skyrim *Aventus Volantis, Karliah and Brynjolf are the Nightingales *Aventus Volantis is Guild Master College of winterhold: *Savos Aren is the Arch-Mage The Companions: *Kodlak is the Harbinger The Synod: *The Synod have gained political power in the Empire *The Synod have an elder scroll. Volkihar Vampires *Arthur Larich is the leader of the Volkihar Vampires *Valerica has returned to Castle Volkihar *Serana has returned Factions: The Empire *The Empire is ruled by the Aldmeri Dominion *The Blades have been replaced by the Penitus Oculatus. *The Emperor is Titus Mede II. the Blades *The Blades were disbanded by the Aldmeri dominion. *The Remaining Blades were disbanded by The Last Dragonborn. *Delphine and Esbern are in Sky Haven Temple, unable to carry out their "purpose". The Aldmeri Dominion *Most of Tamriel is ruled by the Aldmeri Dominion *The Aldmeri Dominion are surprisingly losing power for unknown reasons. *The Aldmeri Dominion is at war with the New Daggerfall Covenant. *Due to the Civil war in Skyrim, aldmeri forces are not reaching high rock through it. *Due to the Hammerfell resistance, aldmeri forces are not reaching skyrim throug hammerfell or by the abacean sea. The Lariat Empire *The Lariat Empire is based in Shornhelm *King Theodane Lariat is the leader of the Lariat Empire *The worship of Talos is not outlawed in the Lariat Empire *Princess Alyssa Lariat is trying to gain the Redguards trust. *Skyrim has joined the Lariat Empire. *The Lariat empire is locked in a cold war with the Mede Empire. Mod content used: *INIGO *Immersive Armors *Immersive Patrols *Immersive Weapons Death Tally: *Festus Krex is dead, killed by Relvyn Hlaalu. *Astrid is dead, killed by Cicero *Alduin is dead, killed by Alyssa Lariat *Drascua is dead, killed by Mordynak Dreadclaw *Erandur is dead, killed by J'onna Coliarm *Harkon is dead, killed by Serana Volkihar *Hamelyn is dead, killed by Hrane the Hunter *Linwe is dead, killed by Aventus Volantis *Rigel Strong-Arm is dead, Killed by Aventus Volantis *Mercer Frey is dead, killed by Aventus Volantis *Lurbuk is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Beitlid is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Silus Vesuius is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Alain Dufont is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Narfi is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Ennodius papius is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Hern is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Deekus is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Anortiath is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Ma'randru-jo is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Vittoria Vici is dead, killed by Veezara *Agnis is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Maluril is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Helvard is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Safia is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Gaius Maro is dead, killed by Babette *Anton Virane is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Balagog gro-Nolob is dead, killed by Lilim Andrani *Emperor Titus Mede II is dead, killed by Nazir al-Alik'r *Legate Rikke is dead, killed by Galmar Stone-Fist *General Tullius is dead, killed by Ulfric Stormcloak *Krosulhah is dead, killed by Alyssa Lariat *Kruziikrel is dead, killed by Miraak *Relonikiw is dead, killed by Miraak *Sahrotaar is dead, killed by Miraak *Miraak is dead, killed by Alyssa Lariat and Hermaeus Mora Book One: #Origins - 4E 201 #A red sun rises - 4E 202 #4E 204 - 4E 204 Book Two: #The Eighth Continent - Late 4E 204 #Facing the Gods - 4E 205 # Side stories: #Crossed bones on the baleful black - Dropped #Call to Action - Dropped #Baleful Black Category:Blog posts